Seu, Severus
by Clarita Black
Summary: Os sentimentos de Severus por Lily foram o motivo da confiança de Dumbledore no agente duplo. O que ele de fato sentiu pela ruiva? Cartas dele para Lily ao longo de anos podem trazer essas respostas.  Para as cartas de Lily, ver fic 'Com amor, Lily'. - DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING
1. Carta 1

Ei, pessoal! Puxa , eu devo um caminhão de desculpas a todos os que esperaram pela continuação de "A Armadilha", que eu covardemente abandonei . A verdade é que com a publicação do HBP, meu entusiasmo escoou pelo ralo. Mas agora que a Mione conseguiu me convencer a voltar, eu até penso em continuar a escrever. Mas antes, para voltar a pegar o jeito, estamos desenvolvendo a duas mãos esse projeto. Aqui, ele vai se chamar "Seu, Severus", e vai ser composto das cartas do Snape para a Lily. Lá na Mione (o link tá aqui embaixo) o título é "Com amor, Lily", e mostrará as cartas que a Lily envia para o Sevy e para outras pessoas também. Mas é uma fic só, tá bem? Assim como tem o link aqui, também tem lá, é só vocês alternarem, um capítulo aqui, outro lá, ok?

Obrigada por tudo, mil beijos e por favor, mandem reviews...

**Capítulo Anterior:** .net/s/7112532/1/Com_amor_Lily

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><em>Carta escrita em pergaminho, sem data. Original, amarelada pelo tempo, escrita com caligrafia insegura em alguns trechos, parece ter sido relida à exaustão, exibindo alguns borrões leves como se a tinta tivesse estado em contato com algum líquido, em gotas.<em>

* * *

><p>Evans,<p>

Eu penso que você já deveria ter percebido que não é mais do meu interesse manter o nosso relacionamento, se é que aquilo pode ser chamado assim. Eu tentei ser polido, tentei apenas me manter distante na esperança de não precisar fazer as coisas da maneira mais difícil, mas sua insistência conseguiu superar minha determinação. Então, que seja à sua maneira.

Para começar, eu não gosto de pessoas, sou diferente de todas elas. Eu nem precisaria estar dizendo isso, pois vinha dividindo meus pensamentos com você já há alguns anos, sempre acreditando que você fosse diferente, que você fosse como eu, que você também detestasse arrogância, prepotência, covardia. Achei que você odiasse essas garotinhas nojentas e sem personalidade que cercam os idiotas sem conteúdo, como satélites obscuros de astros duvidosos. Achei que você os desprezasse e, como eu, quisesse mantê-los bem distantes. Era o que você costumava me dizer, era o que você me levava a acreditar. Parece que as coisas não são bem assim, não é mesmo?

Durante todos esses anos eu acreditei que nós dois fôssemos especiais, que estivéssemos predestinados a viver algo grandioso, que nossos destinos estariam ligados para sempre. Mas agora eu tive que encarar a realidade, e acabei me dando conta do quão ridículo eu tenho sido. Para ser sincero, eu me arrependo amargamente por ter baixado minhas defesas e permitido sua entrada em minha vida.

É verdade, Evans. Eu desejaria estar morto ao invés de ter passado pelas situações que a sua "amizade" me forçou a enfrentar. Você tem sido a minha fraqueza, a minha ruína. Você, com suas cores e sua luz, tirando meu foco e minha atenção, me fazendo promessas silenciosas que jamais poderá cumprir, me mantendo cativo como um elfo doméstico. Você acha que eu não percebia? Você sentia prazer em me ter aos seus pés, e eu amava te proporcionar esse prazer.

Permiti, indefeso, que você se acercasse e me envolvesse com seu calor, sua vibração. O som da sua voz, o seu riso, isso era o meu estímulo para levantar todas as manhãs. Imagino que nesse instante você esteja sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, com aquela expressão de quem assiste ao seu cãozinho correr em círculos tentando capturar o próprio rabo. Certo, sorria. Você só chegou tão longe por que eu permiti. Eu dei a você carta branca para fazer de mim o que quisesse e você fez, Evans.

Mas agora estou comunicando a você que isso acabou. A partir desse momento, retomo a posse de mim mesmo. Em outras palavras isso significa que para mim você é apenas mais um rosto na multidão, apenas uma sangue-ruim, cercada por pessoas odiosas, seduzida por elas. Vejo você usando e sendo usada por elas, descendo cada vez mais baixo, até ser parte da escória para a qual você está destinada.

Não fale mais comigo, Evans. Não olhe para mim, não se aproxime. E jamais, sob nenhuma circunstância, venha me oferecer sua "proteção" ou sua piedade. Deixe que as coisas sigam o rumo que devem seguir. Não me ofenda mais do que você já fez, ou eu não responderei por mim.

S. S.

P.S.: Estou devolvendo aquele patético cordão e a medalha com os quais você me presenteou, assim como suas fotos, seus mimos e as lembrancinhas ridículas que você tem me ofertado ao longo desses anos. Queime junto com as coisas que eu te dei, ou então mostre ao Potter. Quem sabe isso não proporcionará a vocês alguns momentos de diversão?

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo:<strong> .net/s/7112532/2/Com_amor_Lily


	2. Carta 3

**Capítulo anterior:** .net/s/7112532/2/Com_amor_Lily

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><em>Carta escrita em pergaminho com letra caprichada, em papel perfeitamente limpo e sem rugas.<em>

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, 04 de dezembro de 1973<p>

Lily,

Quero que você me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse na carta anterior. Eu não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, estava com muita raiva e descontei tudo em você. Por favor, me desculpe por isso.

Sei que você deve estar cansada do meu jeito, sei que fazendo isso pareço não me importar com sua amizade, mas não é assim que as coisas são. Eu apenas fico cego de raiva quando eles fazem aquelas coisas, e eu juro que quando vi você rindo, imaginei que se divertia com a situação. Eu fui estúpido.

Você pode achar que eu sou tolo, Lily, mas eu sei que pessoas como Potter tem algum poder de atração, e eu temo que um dia ele consiga, por insistência, envolver você e te afastar de mim. Você é boa, vê sempre as pessoas pelo lado melhor, e eu acho que até no rei da idiotice e a sua corte, você seria capaz de encontrar qualidades.

Eu não sou muito bom em falar coisas desse tipo, então só quero que você saiba que eu sinto como se nós estivéssemos ligados por um fio invisível. Eu compreendo você, assim como você me entende. Então, tente imaginar como eu me sinto quando vejo Potter, que tem tudo, querendo ainda mais.

Por que, se você não percebeu, o que ele quer é que você deixe de ser minha amiga e passe a andar suspirando pelas tolices dele. Por favor, não deixe isso acontecer. Não deixe a nossa amizade ser afetada pelo que ele faz, mesmo se eu às vezes ficar com muita raiva e não conseguir enxergar as coisas direito. Me mostre, como você fez, os meus erros e eu vou corrigir cada um deles.

E obrigado por mandar de volta as suas lembranças. Eu vou guardar tudo como eu sempre fiz.

Seu, Severus.

P.S.: Se você é sangue-ruim, eu, com meu meio-sangue Prince, não o seria também?

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>.net/s/7112532/3/Com_amor_Lily

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Raniel-sensei<strong>: Ah, o Snape é mesmo um tantinho ácido, ainda mais quando imagina que Potter quer roubar seu tesouro. Obrigada pelas palavras gentis, vou continuar a escrever torcendo para que meu desenvolvimento da personalidade dele te agrade.

Beijos, e continue lendo.

**gininha Karavinsky**: Hahaha...você viu, né? Se não, vai lá na "Com amor, Lily" para descobrir. Eu acho que ela não deixou nada a desejar, e fez o Sev falar macio...

Beijinhos.

**Minerva**: Acho que o morcegão te responderia que você está coberta de razão, ele foi mesmo muito exagerado na sua reação. Mas o que o amor não justifica o medo o faz, então, ele mostrou o lado terrível de um morcego apaixonado e apavorado. ^^ Obrigada pela sua review e por estar gostando das cartinhas. Espero que continue a nos prestigiar.

Beijos.

**Sheyla Snape**: Eu prometo a você que não abandonaremos a fic, Sheyla, pode ler tranquilamente. Obrigada pelo estímulo e pelos votos de inspiração, trabalhar com as emoções do Snape é realmente um desafio para mim, e uma enorme responsabilidade. Mais uma vez, obrigada.

Beijinhos.

**kael**: O que achou desse capítulo? Continue acompenhando!

Beijos!


	3. Cartas 5

**Capítulo anterior: **.net/s/7112532/3/Com_amor_Lily

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p>Oi, Pessoal! Estamos de volta com as cartinhas de Sev e Lily, e ao contrário do que dissemos, não vamos juntar as fics por enquanto. Continuaremos a postar separadamente, a parte do Sev aqui e da Lily em "Com amor, Lily" (link abaixo). Beijos e obrigada pela compreensão!<p>

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p>Rua da Fiação, 27 de dezembro de 1973<p>

Oi, Lily.

Fico feliz por saber que seu natal foi bom e que você ganhou presentes e está contente. Se é assim, então tudo está normal, exatamente como aqui.

Também ganhei presentes da minha mãe, ela me deu meias de lã e um par de sapatos. Não são presentes tão legais quanto os seus, mas ela ficou feliz e eu gosto quando isso acontece. Foi bom também porque meu pai ficou fora o dia todo, então não o vi. Aliás, quase não me encontrei com ele desde que cheguei.

Sobre a música conversaremos depois. Eu vou, sim, me encontrar com você, também tenho algo para te dar. E depois de tomar o chocolate, poderemos vir para cá e testar a poção, eu achei sua ideia boa, e partindo dela desenvolvi uma teoria que poderemos tentar comprovar juntos.

Não se preocupe, meu pai só volta á noite e minha mãe também vai sair para fazer uma visita, então, seremos só nós dois e o nosso caldeirão.

Nos veremos no parque, às duas.

Seu, Severus.

* * *

><p>Rua da Fiação, 27 de dezembro de 1973<p>

Lily,

Eu lamento muito pelo que meu pai fez e pelas coisas que ele disse a você. Não ligue, por favor, ele é um idiota. Estou com tanta raiva que o mataria, se pudesse. Não vejo a hora de fazer dezessete anos e poder decidir a minha vida, quando isso acontecer eu nunca mais vou colocar meus pés aqui, aliás, só vou voltar para buscar minha mãe.

Eu não podia imaginar que ele fosse chegar cedo em casa, senão jamais teria trazido você aqui. Eu também não pensei que ele pudesse ser tão grosseiro com pessoas de fora, sinto vontade de me azarar por ter colocado você nessa situação.

Não se afaste de mim por causa daquele estúpido, você sabe como eu me sinto e tudo o que eu penso sobre ele.

Vou ficar esperando pela sua resposta, mas se em dois dias você não me disser nada, vou me sentar na porta da sua casa e ficar lá até congelar ou até você sair para falar comigo.

Seu, Severus.

* * *

><p>Rua da Fiação, 28 de dezembro de 1973<p>

Lily,

Você sabe que as coisas não são como ele disse. Ele é um idiota e não me conhece, não sabe nada sobre mim. Como você pode acreditar nas palavras dele?

Veja como ele não sabe o que diz, você jamais se divertiria alimentando esperanças vãs em qualquer garoto que estivesse apaixonado por você. E eu não estou, Lily, acredite. Eu sou só seu amigo e não espero nada mais de você. Ele vê maldade em tudo e não tem dignidade. Só o que ele quer é que você se magoe e se afaste de mim, ele quer que eu me torne o que ele disse que eu sou, um infeliz solitário e bizarro, amargurado e condenado a ficar sozinho para sempre.

Eu sei que ser expulsa da minha casa deve ter sido humilhante demais, eu tentei correr atrás de você mas ele não me deixou passar, ele me bateu e me disse que se eu quisesse sair teria que lutar com ele. Eu ia lançar uma azaração nele, mas então minha mãe chegou e eles discutiram, ela o enfrentou e depois teve que aguentar tudo aquilo que ele sempre faz com ela. O que me mata é que ela nem pensava em se defender, tudo o que fazia era implorar que eu não fizesse mal a ele.

Ela gosta dele, gosta mais dele do que de mim ou dela própria, e eu já não sei mais como lidar com isso, nem onde é o meu lugar nesse mundo. Só sei que se você acreditar que me faz mal e se afastar de mim, ele vai vencer mais uma vez.

Por favor, Lily...

Seu, Severus.

P.S.: Faltou muito pouco para a poção ficar pronta, enquanto aquilo tudo acontecia ela se estragou. Mas eu acho que nós dois estávamos certos, e quero repetir a experiência.

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>.net/s/7112532/4/Com_amor_Lily


	4. Carta 7

**Capítulo anterior: **.net/s/7112532/4/Com_amor_Lily

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p>Rua da fiação, 29 de dezembro de 1973<p>

Lily,

Eu saí bem cedo para colocar essa carta debaixo da sua porta por que tive medo de você marcar outro compromisso.

É que eu queria que você fosse ao parque hoje, tem uma coisa que quero te entregar, então, se você puder, me encontre lá no mesmo horário da outra vez.

Eu estou bem e minha mãe também. Como sempre, calada, tentando adivinhar os pensamentos e desejos dele, que não fala com ninguém.

Ela veio conversar comigo e tentou defender ele, você acredita nisso? Mas não importa, já que você compreendeu tudo o que aconteceu e não ficou com raiva de mim, acho que nós devemos esquecer esse assunto.

Recebi uma carta de Nott que eu queria que você lesse, ele tem uma resposta muito boa para a pergunta que você me fez no outro dia, e eu vou te mostrar.

Então, nos vemos no parque. Não precisa confirmar, eu vou te esperar durante meia hora, e se você não aparecer, transferimos para amanhã, no mesmo horário.

Seu, Severus.

* * *

><p>o o o o o o o o o o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>.net/s/7112532/5/Com_amor_Lily


End file.
